Destino Entrelazado
by sariahendrick
Summary: A través de los años, desde la creación de este mundo, existe un poder omnímodo que es capaz de conceder cualquier tipo de deseo a quien lo obtiene. La leyenda menciona que cuando cae en manos del mal, dicha fuerza se fragmenta en tres partes, mismas que son custodiadas por los elegidos del destino: la princesa y el héroe. Advertencia: hay spoilers del juego.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:**

 _ **The legend of Zelda es una franquicia de videojuegos propiedad de Nintendo, esta historia nació con el único fin de entretener no pretendo lucro alguno; sin embargo, los personajes originales presentes en la misma son de mi creación.**_

Destino entrelazado.

Prólogo

—Esta historia data desde los tiempos ancestrales, desde la creación de este universo tal como se conoce por tres diosas, mismas, que al nacer este mundo dejaron como legado una reliquia dorada de poder omnímodo capaz de cumplir cualquier clase de deseo.

Para la protección de esta reliquia, dicha misión fue encomendada a una diosa que descendió a este mundo, y caminó como igual entre las distintas razas que habitaban esta tierra, su nombre era Hylia. Los años posteriores a la creación, la divinidad vio evolucionar a cada una de las razas, a las cuales les brindó parte de su conocimiento ancestral acerca de la reliquia dorada, sobre todo a aquella tribu que demostró mucha lealtad y fortaleza: la tribu Sheikah.

Pero no todo fue paz en este mundo, las huestes del mal comandadas por el Heraldo de la muerte, una entidad que poseía una enorme codicia por semejante poder originaron una cruenta guerra que devastó a todas las regiones existentes. Al verse superada en número y fuerza, la diosa elevó a la tierra a los mortales supervivientes a los cielos con aquel poder omnipotente. Un lugar donde las manos malignas no serían capaces de alcanzarla, mientras ella se encargaba de sellar al Heraldo con sus últimas fuerzas. No obstante, sembró una esperanza: forjó una espada de origen divino, cuya tarea de reforzarla con las tres llamas sagradas que poseían las virtudes que mejor reconocía la reliquia dorada, recaían en el elegido por el destino, a quien ella misma guiaría cuando renaciera como una persona mortal para combatir las fuerzas del mal si el sello se llegara a romper.

Miles de años transcurrieron para que la reliquia dorada y la espada legendaria descendieran a las tierras inferiores. Antiguos escritos de la tribu Sheikah establecen que para un mejor equilibro del mundo, la diosa estableció que el poder omnímodo de la trifuerza se dividiera en tres partes si se diera el caso de que cayera en manos equivocadas. Es por eso que su poder se ha perdido con el rastro del tiempo; pero una cosa es segura, cuando una de las partes del poder omnímodo de la trifuerza despierta en la historia de lo que ahora es Hyrule, las restantes reaccionan por igual deseando unificarse. Es fácil seguirle el rastro al menos a dos de los destinados a ser poseedores de alguna de las partes de la trifuerza; uno es el héroe que despierta por el llamado de la espada maestra y la princesa, en cuyas venas se encuentra el linaje de la mismísima diosa. Al menos eso dice el escrito su majestad— finalizó una voz femenina, perteneciente a una joven alta, de tez blanca, cabello castaño y corto amarrado en una coleta. Sus ojos azules parecían aguamarinas. Vestía un traje arqueológico, y señalaba ante la enorme tablilla que había en una mesa de piedra en el laboratorio del castillo de Hyrule.

—Has hecho un excelente trabajo Noreia— replicó Irmhild, una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados adornados por una tiara plateada. Vestía un elegante vestido verde que combinaba con el color de sus ojos, su porte y bondad la hacían merecedora del título de reina de Hyrule. Era muy entusiasta por la cultura antigua Hyliana, por lo que siempre pedía que se le mantuviera al tanto de hallazgos arqueológicos como aquellos— se cree que los poderes propios de la diosa suelen saltarse unas cuantas generaciones; para ser más precisos, despiertan cuando también el mal hace acto de presencia en este mundo— declaró después de meditar todo lo que le había contado la arqueóloga.

— ¿Está preocupada de que algo pueda ocurrir en Hyrule?— le preguntó Noreia.

—Hasta ahora hemos vivido tiempos de paz, pero eso no nos exime de que el mal pueda resurgir como lo señalan todos aquellos datos arqueológicos que se encuentran esparcidos por toda la región. Mi esposo considera que estas investigaciones son solo paranoias mías, pero, de no ser así ¿por qué es que la tribu Sheikah ha dejado estos escritos? Y no solo ello, también nos legaron tecnología bastante avanzada para aquella empresa. ¿No te parece extraño?

— Es por ello que seguimos investigando a profundidad, no se preocupe su alteza; una vez que sepamos cómo usar estas maquinarias extrañas, las emplearemos para la protección del reino, déjelo en nuestras manos.

—Sabía que podía contar contigo, mi querida amiga Noreia— dijo la reina y abrazó a la chica.

— ¡Contrólate un poco Irmhild!, está bien que seamos amigas; pero tú estás en una posición mayor a la mía.

—A veces creo que tú deberías ser la soberana de Hyrule.

— ¡No diga esas cosas!, su majestad es un gran ejemplo a seguir; el rey Rhoam hizo bien en elegirla como su esposa y ¿qué decir de la adorable princesa Zelda?, apenas tiene un año y es amada por todo el reino, sé que un gran destino le depara, uno muy especial.

En aquel momento, llamaron a la puerta en el laboratorio del castillo de Hyrule.

—Su majestad ¿se encuentra allí?, El rey la busca— llamó uno de los sirvientes a la puerta.

— ¡Mira la hora que es!— se alarmó Noreia — son casi las diez, Wilhem estará por salir a hacer la guardia nocturna y debo regresar a casa a cuidar de nuestro hijo; será mejor que me retire ya su alteza.

—Está bien Noreia, puedes retirarte.

La joven arqueóloga tomó sus documentos, y salió de la habitación junto con la reina.

—A propósito su majestad, antes de que se me olvide, le aviso que Prunia y Rotver me dijeron que la tableta Sheikah, que descubrimos en el santuario de la vida ha sido reactivada y le presentarán todas sus funciones mañana.

—Lo esperaré ansiosa— sonrió la monarca y se despidió de su amiga que ya se marchaba.

Aún recordaba cuando la conoció, Noreia era la hija de su institutriz Nerissa, una de las investigadoras más reconocidas del reino quien tenía como tarea la de su educación. Cuando ella falleció, su hija Noreia se encargó de continuar con su labor de investigación, y descubrió la facilidad de traducir las runas antiguas; de no ser por ella, no habrían logrado avance alguno con los antiguos escritos de la tribu Sheikah.

— _Es una suerte que ella está para ayudarnos—_ pensó la reina antes de entrar a sus aposentos donde ya la esperaba el rey, quien sostenía a la joven princesa Zelda en sus brazos.

—Llegas tarde— reprochó el monarca con dureza.

—Lo lamento mucho— replicó Irmhild, pero el rey la interrumpió.

—No me gusta que desatiendas tus obligaciones reales y a nuestra hija por perder el tiempo en aquellos hallazgos arqueológicos.

—Querido, no estoy malgastando el tiempo; estoy segura que nuestros antepasados dejaron esta tecnología por una razón. Debemos estudiarla y usarla para proteger el reino.

— ¿Proteger el reino de qué o quién? —le inquirió el regente con escepticismo.

—Aún no lo sé con certeza—admitió la reina bajando la mirada—por favor querido, ten fe en mi—dijo mirándole de forma implorante.

—Está bien amor— dijo el rey, no podía negarle nada cuando ella le miraba de aquella manera y le pasó a la pequeña princesa a sus brazos.

— ¡Gracias!— exclamó la reina mirando con dulzura a su hija — estoy segura de que estos artefactos serán de utilidad y tú mi pequeña, serás quien guíe a nuestro pueblo si se presentan dificultades ¿verdad que sí? a lo que la niña esbozó una sonrisa.

Cerca de allí, en la ciudadela de Hyrule, la joven arqueóloga había regresado a su casa, le gustaba su hogar, era una vivienda sencilla y acogedora; si bien tanto la posición de ella como la de su esposo eran reconocidas, ambos optaron por vivir en aquel lugar para criar mejor a su hijo de dos años.

—Llegué a casa— anunció Noreia— ¡Wilhem!, ¿estás ahí?— preguntó mientras se asomaba a la habitación que ambos compartían.

—Estoy, aquí Noreia— respondió su esposo quien terminaba de ajustarse los guantes metálicos de la armadura; era un hombre apuesto, fornido, de alta estatura, cabello rubio cenizo corto y ojos avellanados. Sonrió al mirar a la recién llegada.

—Lamento la tardanza cariño— se excusó Noreia sacando una capa roja del baúl del cuarto y se la ajustó a su marido en la armadura junto con la insignia que lo distinguía como capitán de la guardia real de Hyrule.

—No, te preocupes— dijo Wilhem comprensivo— nuestro pequeño ya está durmiendo, así que puedes descansar tranquila. Tengo que hacer guardia esta noche querida, regresaré por la mañana— Tomó su arma, su escudo y se encaminó a la puerta principal, donde se despidió de su esposa con un tierno beso. Una vez que se marchó, la arqueóloga entró al cuarto donde dormitaba su pequeño; era un niño de dos años, cuyo parecido al padre era idéntico salvo por aquellos ojos, propios de su madre. Ésta le besó la frente y lo miró reflexiva.

—Perdóname mi pequeño Link, este día mami tuvo mucho trabajo pero te prometo que mañana te llevaré al parque y jugaremos juntos. Debo confesarte mi niño que no sé por qué pero me da la impresión que mis descubrimientos, si bien son interesantes también me provocan miedo debido a que los antiguos escritos hablan de un peligro que siempre está latente y tengo una corazonada de que el destino te depara algo grande; eres especial — finalizó Noreia con un susurro antes de salir del cuarto.

 **Continuará…**

Hola a todos, esta es la primera vez que escribo un fan fic dedicado a the legend of Zelda que es mi videojuego favorito sobre todos sin embargo nunca me había animado a escribir algo porque tengo mucho respeto por las historias de los juegos, pero el de Breath of the wild tiene algo que le dispara la imaginación a uno y como su historia es un poquito ambigua, se presta para la escritura de historias. Si no has jugado el mencionado título y quieres hacerlo, te recomiendo que este escrito lo leas cuando hayas finalizado. Si no está en tus planes jugarlo pero te gustaría leer una historia ambientada en este título lo puedes hacer e incluso si no te importan mucho los spoilers eres bien recibido, espero sus comentarios.


	2. Capítulo 1 Artefactos Antiguos

**Disclaimer:**

 _ **The legend of Zelda es una franquicia de videojuegos propiedad de Nintendo, esta historia nació con el único fin de entretener no pretendo lucro alguno; sin embargo, los personajes originales presentes en la misma son de mi creación.**_

Capítulo 1. Artefactos antiguos

Han transcurrido cinco años desde que Noreia comenzara las traducciones de los antiguos escritos que narran la historia de Hyrule; Con el apoyo de la tribu Sheikah y de la reina lograron varios hallazgos, que para su investigación se dividieron en ramas:

*La investigación relacionada con la tableta Sheikah quedó a cargo de, Prunia; una entusiasta investigadora, quien descubrió que la tableta constaba de algunas aplicaciones como lo eran una cámara que registraba todo en una enciclopedia interna, mapas de toda la geografía del reino, entre otras.

*Los "guardianes" le correspondieron al loco científico Rotver. Eran unas antiguas máquinas compuestas de piedra y metal. Los antepasados se habían esmerado en su resistencia. Estaban equipadas con un láser de aspecto letal y en su interior se encontraba un núcleo encapsulado de pura energía, lo que les permitía moverse; habían versiones distintas: unas pequeñas dotadas de brazos y armamento; aquellos modelos voladores que montaban guardia donde se les asignara y el más grande que parecía una pequeña torre de piedra con patas que asemejaba a una araña, podía perseguir sin cansancio a un posible agresor; aunque por el momento se encontraron solo unos cuantos, los antiguos escritos mencionaban que habían en abundancia y se encontraban sepultados en los lugares más recónditos de Hyrule.

*Por último pero no menos importante, quedaban las bestias divinas y las torres de Hyrule a cargo de Noreia. Este era quizás uno de los más grandes hallazgos de la arqueología Hyliana, debido a que eran enormes y estaban situados en sitios estratégicos de la región. Las bestias divinas eran estatuas monumentales de piedra y metal con mecanismos de ataque y defensa en su interior cuyo aspecto representaba a un animal protector de las tribus de Hyrule: el elefante Vah Ruta, encargado de proteger la región de los zora. La salamandra Vah Rudania fue descubierta en la montaña de la muerte a cuyas faldas se encontraba la región de los goron. Un ave metálica estaba posada en una especie de percha de piedra cerca de la tribu Orni, de nombre Vah Medoh y el camello Vah Naboris se encargaba de velar en la zona desértica de Gerudo. La joven arqueóloga aún tenía mucho por hacer, había conseguido lograr que se encendieran los mecanismos, más no las podía controlar para que se movieran, por lo que era común que viajara por aquellas regiones.

Una tarde, la reina convocó a su amiga, deseosa de saber las novedades de las investigaciones.

— ¿Qué progreso has logrado? — preguntó la regente una vez que ambas se reunieron en la terraza del castillo de Hyrule.

—Hasta ahora no mucho, empiezo a pensar que las bestias divinas sólo pueden ser controladas por quienes demuestren ser dignos de ser sus amos; lo que desconozco es si los elegidos se encuentran entre las distintas razas de Hyrule o si deben ser Hylianos— reconoció la arqueóloga.

—Sigue investigando, lo más probable es que sea así. Por algo hay una bestia divina en cada tribu; debe haber algo que hemos estado pasando por alto.

—Así lo haré su alteza, de hecho hoy acordé ir a la región de los Zoras para examinar a Ruta de nueva cuenta y creo que es hora de que me retire si quiero progresar un poco, nos veremos después.

—No olvides que en tres días es el cumpleaños de mi hija Zelda, es una edad importante ya que será apta para el entrenamiento especial de sacerdotisa de Hyrule, no falten.

—Claro, ahí estaremos— replicó la arqueóloga no sin antes hacer una breve inclinación y retirarse al interior del castillo, donde habría que recoger a Link para que la acompañara. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, ya que estaba en la sala de entrenamiento observando como su padre entrenaba a los guardias del castillo e intentaba imitarlos blandiendo una pequeña espada de madera.

Para sus siete años, Link era un niño curioso, juguetón y audaz para su corta edad, vestía las ropas típicas de color azul de los Hylianos, las cuales resaltaban mucho el color de sus ojos. Anhelaba cumplir la edad suficiente para incorporarse a la guardia real como su progenitor Sir Wilhem. Estaba tan absorto que no escuchó cuando su madre le llamó.

—¡Link!, tu madre te llama— le dijo sonriente el lugarteniente de su padre, dándole unas palmaditas en su hombro.

El niño volteó a ver al otro extremo de la sala donde vio a su madre aguardando por él, pero no fue el único; Al percatarse de la presencia de su esposa, el capitán detuvo el entrenamiento de los guardias.

—¡Tomen un descanso de veinte minutos! — ordenó Wilhem y siguió a su hijo a donde Noreia los esperaba.

—Espero que Link no te haya importunado querido.

—¡No soy ninguna molestia!— exclamó el niño con irritación hinchando los carrillos.

—No, para nada— exclamó el padre de éste revolviendo el cabello de su hijo— ¿pudiste presentarle los progresos de tus investigaciones a la reina?

—Sí, pero aún tengo que ir a la región de los zora a estudiar a Ruta un poco, me llevaré a Link para que tú puedas continuar tu trabajo.

—¿Iremos a la región de los Zora?, ¡vamos ya mami! —exclamó Link con entusiasmo.

—Se ve que a este chico le gusta la aventura— se rió el capitán mirando a su hijo con orgullo.

—Lo lleva en la sangre— dijo su esposa, quien tomó de la mano a su pequeño, ambos se despidieron de Wilhem y se encaminaron a la salida, antes de salir el niño se percató que un par de ojos verdes le miraban semiocultos detrás de uno de los pilares. Se trataba de una niña rubia ataviada con un lindo vestido Lila con quien nunca había hablado; el chico le saludó con la mano, situación que provocó que la pequeña se sonrojara y se ocultara del todo.

—¿Ocurre algo hijo? — le preguntó su madre.

—No, nada—replicó este y salieron de la habitación.

Una vez que llegaron a la región Zora, fueron recibidos por los guardias del dominio del rey Dorphan, a Link le encantaba aquel lugar; ubicado del lado este en la región de Lanayru semioculto entre las montañas, en medio de un gran lago se encontraba una edificación en espiral, por la que caían largas cascadas. Los pilares de mármol luminoso le daban un aire muy majestuoso. Los zora una especie híbrida entre humanos y peces, nadaban y caminaban por los pasillos. Era una vista preciosa. Madre e hijo fueron conducidos ante el trono del soberano de los zoras quien ya los esperaba.

—Noreia, ¡Qué gusto verte!— exclamó el regente desde su trono, a su alrededor se encontraba el consejo de ancianos y a ambos lados del rey se situaban sus hijos: la dulce princesa Mipha y el príncipe Sidon.

—Saludos, su alteza, he venido como me lo pidió.

—La razón por la que te he llamado es para avisarte que hemos encontrado otras tablas de escritos Sheikah sobre Ruta que quizás puedan ayudarte a descifrar más de la bestia divina.

—Excelentes noticias, dijo la arqueóloga, entonces ¿vamos a ello?

—sígame, por aquí— intervino Muzun, uno de los del consejo de ancianos y mentor de la princesa Mipha.

—Link—se arrodilló la arqueóloga—mami tiene trabajo que hacer, ¿podrías esperarme aquí?

—Yo cuidaré de él— intervino amablemente la princesa Mipha tomando de la mano de Link—vamos a jugar.

—¡Está bien! —asintió el niño con entusiasmo.

El niño y la princesa se alejaron juntos, seguidas de cerca por Sidon mientras que Noreia y Muzu escalaron la cima del Monte Trueno, donde Muzun le mostró un antiguo escrito referente a Ruta tallado en piedra.

—¿Crees que puedas traducirlo todo?— preguntó una vez que Noreia sacó una libreta de notas y anotó en su idioma la traducción de runas.

—Algunas partes están ilegibles, pero creo que sí— afirmó la arqueóloga con suma seguridad.

— ¿Y bien?¿qué es lo que dice?— inquirió Muzun después de un rato en el que Noreia hizo varias anotaciones mientras releía las runas.

—Mmmm menciona lo siguiente "Cuando el… sismo s… p….nt… y…. la ….. d… non se haga presente, esta bestia divina… el….rá… un p….to d….nado a auxiliar a los que tienen la encomienda de ….r al mal, aquellos con las v…des.. del poder omnímodo".

Si mal no recuerdo, los antiguos escritos mencionan que cuando el mal surge de las entrañas de la tierra, dos personas elegidas por el destino serán los encargados de sellarlo de nueva cuenta, pero al parecer esta máquina fue construida con la finalidad de ayudarlos en semejante tarea. Más no hay más explicación de cómo se controla o algo— admitió frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Entonces seguimos en las mismas— dijo Muzun visiblemente decepcionado.

— No del todo. Una cosa sí es segura, esta bestia divina puede ser controlada pero al parecer no cualquiera puede ser capaz de manejarla; así que no debemos desanimarnos— respondió la arqueóloga con optimismo.

—¿Entonces le avisamos al rey?

—Será lo mejor, además ya casi anochece, vamos.

Ambos bajaron de nuevo rumbo a los dominios Zora donde el rey Dorphan los esperaba. Le explicaron la situación; si bien el rey lo tomó mejor que su consejero, le prometió a Noreia que si llegaban a detectar un cambio en Ruta, se lo harían saber llegado el momento y le invitó a pasar la noche en la posada de su reino ya que ya había oscurecido y el pequeño Link, después de una tarde de juegos con Mipha y Sidon, se quedó dormido y su madre no tuvo valor para despertarle. Le avisaron al capitán Whilhem mediante un mensajero Zora y madre e hijo se quedaron bajo la protección de los Zoras.

Tres días después, en la ciudadela de Hyrule, se llevaron grandes preparativos con motivo de la celebración del cumpleaños de la princesa Zelda; Llegaron varios representantes de todas las regiones del reino, destacando la obstinada guerrera Urbosa en representación de la tribu Gerudo. Era una mujer muy guapa, alta, fornida de cabello pelirrojo recogido en una espesa coleta propio de las guerreras de su raza, ojos verdes que reflejaban bondad a pesar de su rudo porte, vestía una falda asimétrica de color azul, un top verde con motivos rojos y azules; no se le veía sin su arma y su escudo colgado de su espalda. De la montaña de la muerte, en representación del pueblo Goron estaba el viejo Daruk, una criatura humanoide cuyo cuerpo era en su mayoría de roca lo que les permitía sobrevivir a las extremas temperaturas del volcán y del valle de Eldin; de actitud positiva y amistosa venía a presentar sus respetos. De las frías regiones de Hebra, descendían los Ornis, seres cuya complexión era lo más semejante a un ave. El joven Revali había acudido en el lugar del patriarca Orni. Poseía un brillante plumaje azul, pico amarillo y despedía cierto aire de arrogancia en su mirada, los rumores lo catapultaban como uno de los mejores arqueros del reino. Por el lado de los Zoras, se contaba con la presencia de la princesa Mipha de los Zora, debido a que la extrema gordura del rey Dorphan le impedía desplazarse a grandes distancias y el príncipe Sidon suplía las obligaciones que ella misma tuvo que dejar para acudir a aquel encuentro.

De la Aldea Kakariko provenían Prunia, Rotver e Impa, del presente clan Sheikah, quienes juraron lealtad eterna a la familia real de Hyrule acudieron sin falta. Se trataba de un grupo de ninjas guerreros de antiguas tradiciones. Su característica distintiva era su cabello blanco, ojos escarlatas, piel bronceada y sus vestimentas ninjas ceñidas a sus cuerpos en cuya pechera se encontraba el símbolo de la tribu, un ojo escarlata derramando una lágrima.

Una vez que todos se reunieron en el altar ceremonial aledaño al castillo, el Rey Rhoam procedió a darles la bienvenida a todos los presentes que estaban sentados en unas gradas que rodeaban el altar entre los cuales también se encontraban el capitán Wilhem y su familia.

—Sean bienvenidos a la celebración del sexto cumpleaños de mi pequeña Zelda; este es un día muy especial, según las antiguas tradiciones de la familia real de Hyrule, esta es la edad en la que mi hija debe cumplir un importante ritual en honor de la diosa protectora de este mundo. La divinidad será capaz de transmitirnos su mensaje de luz a todos los habitantes a través de ella, es por ello que mi hija deberá elevar su canto a los cielos para pedir la bendición de nuestra deidad, así que sin más, hago un llamado a la princesa a iniciar el ritual ceremonial, en el centro de este altar.

Al escuchar la orden de su padre, la princesa Zelda quien iba vestida con un sencillo vestido blanco de mangas largas, con el cabello recogido en una elegante trenza, brazaletes ceremoniales y sandalias, sostenía una lira dorada, avanzó hacia el centro del altar de las ceremonias y entonó el cántico destinado a la diosa que se ha transmitido desde tiempos ancestrales en la familia real.

" _Oh diosa protectora de este mundo,  
en tu honor acepta este cantar que tu sierva entona  
a ti que portas la luz que guía nuestros destinos,  
que tu voz sea escuchada en nuestros corazones  
y tu bendición esté presente en cada día de nuestras vidas_

 _Porque grande eres ¡oh Hylia!  
Quien descendió del cielo  
Y demostraste que_

 _En este ciclo eterno  
La fortaleza nace  
en la voluntad fiel del  
siervo que habita en  
el seno de tu amor  
infinito, es por eso que  
este canto te agradece  
y clama por tu misericordia  
diosa de bondad y justicia  
que tu voz se escuche y  
toque los corazones de  
los habitantes de esta tierra que  
amaste y protegiste con tu  
infinita sabiduría"._

Una vez que se completó el ritual, los invitados ovacionaron a la princesa y acudieron a su encuentro con obsequios procedentes de todas las regiones del reino. Mientras esperaban su turno para felicitarle, Link le comentó a su padre.

— La princesa es muy bonita padre, y se ve que es muy madura a su corta edad.

—Sí, así es hijo, es un honor ser el capitán de la guardia real. Es nuestro deber para con este reino, velar por la seguridad de los miembros de la familia real.

— ¿Yo también puedo aspirar a un puesto como el tuyo?— le preguntó Link mirando con orgullo a su progenitor.

— Si es tu deseo, puedo ayudarte a prepararte como un caballero; debes pasar una serie de pruebas y sobre todo demostrar tu valía.

—Lo haré padre, yo también quiero ser protector de este reino.

—¡Ese es mi muchacho!— exclamó Wilhem sonriente revolviendo el cabello de su hijo con la mano.

—Es nuestro turno— les susurró Noreia y los tres se arrodillaron ante la princesa.

— Feliz cumpleaños su alteza— exclamó Wilhem en nombre de su familia— que la luz y bendición de la diosa Hylia esté presente en su vida.

—Muchas gracias Sir Wilhem, me alegra verlo aquí en este día tan especial para mí; no solo usted sino también a su familia.

—El placer es nuestro su majestad, supongo que ya conoces a mi esposa Noreia pero no conoces a nuestro hijo, él es Link.

—Es un placer conocerte Link. Debes estar muy orgulloso de tus padres, son muy reconocidos por su labor en este reino— dijo la princesa Zelda con una sonrisa.

—Lo estoy, me aseguraré de llegar tan lejos como ellos— aseguró Link con determinación en su mirada.

— Su alteza este es un obsequio de nuestra parte, esperamos que sea de su agrado— añadió Noreia, tendiéndole un pequeño paquete envuelto.

—No debieron molestarse, pero agradezco el gesto— exclamó la princesa un tanto abochornada.

—No es ninguna molestia su majestad, es un honor— dijo la arqueóloga guiñándole un ojo.

—Bueno, debemos dejar que los demás le saluden su alteza, no le importunamos más— dijo Sir Wilhem, y se retiraron a saludar a Mipha y a Daruk quienes estaba platicando en un rincón cercano.

Una vez que Zelda terminó de saludar a sus invitados, el Rey los llamó para disfrutar el banquete en honor a ella. Desde la mesa la princesa miró de reojo a Link quien se reía de un chiste que Daruk acababa de contar y se sintió un poco frustrada; le habría gustado hablar un poco más con él ya que en el castillo real no había niños con los que conversar; sus obligaciones reales eran demasiado estrictas y lo serían aún más que tenía que someterse al entrenamiento como sacerdotisa de Hyrule como dictaban las antiguas tradiciones.

— _Quisiera al menos poder estar entre ellos como un igual, me gustaría poder divertirme como él—_ Se lamentó la princesa en silencio.

—Zelda, querida te veo un poco decaída ¿ocurre algo malo?— le susurró su madre con disimulo.

—No es nada madre— dijo la princesa fingiendo una sonrisa que no convenció a la reina.

—Sé que tienes miedo, pero no te preocupes, yo estaré contigo en todo momento de tu preparación como sacerdotisa— la tranquilizó Irmhild posando su mano en el hombro de su hija— eres muy valiente y sobre todo muy determinada— Dicha declaración levantó los ánimos de la joven Zelda, quien se sintió con espíritu y disfrutó el resto de la celebración.

Aquella noche las pesadillas hicieron visita en la mente de la princesa; en su sueño se veía una sombra roja y escarlata que se cernía por todo el reino de Hyrule destruyéndolo todo a su paso con una furia terrible. La princesa se despertó gritando, a lo que sus padres acudieron a su habitación alarmados.

—¿Qué ocurre Zelda?, ¿Por qué gritas así?— Preguntó el rey Rhoam pálido, mientras que su esposa se sentó en la cama y abrazó a su hija para reconfortarla.

—Tuve una pesadilla— dijo la niña entre sollozos— soñé que Hyrule era destruido en su totalidad.

—Solo fue un mal sueño hija— la tranquilizaba su madre.

—¡No! Era muy real, era como una especie de bestia… con una fuerza devastadora

—Quizás fueron todas las emociones del día de hoy— intervino el rey

—Créanme, presiento que algo malo va a pasar— dijo la niña.

—Hablaremos con más calma por la mañana hija, te lo prometo, ahora es muy tarde y necesitas descansar— dijo su madre ayudándola a recostarse de nuevo.

—¿Lo prometes?

—¿No te dije que estaría contigo en todo momento?

—Sí, lo recuerdo

—No hay nada que temer hija, son tiempos de paz y nada malo pasará— añadió el rey con convicción quien salió de la habitación seguido por su mujer.

La princesa no era de la misma opinión que su padre, en vez de intentar dormir se asomó por la ventana, aquella noche el cielo se encontraba despejado y la luna reflejaba su luz a lo lejos en la llanura. Era un paisaje hermoso que distaba mucho de aquel que había aparecido en su sueño.

— _Recuerdo que en mi sueño la luna era del color carmesí—_ Pensó Zelda con mucha angustia— _deseo que lo que dijo mi padre sea verdad, que solo sea un mal sueño._

 _ **Continuará….**_

 _Hola ¿qué tal?, este es el primer capítulo ya de la historia como tal; debo mencionar que si me he tenido que meter de lleno al juego para rescatar mis ideas que a veces se me quedan estancadas en el cerebro, hay que darles forma y coherencia jijiji nótese que soy bien mala escribiendo canciones la vida no me llamó por aquel camino._

 _A veces suelo tardarme un poco en actualizar debido a que el calor de la temporada realmente me afecta y no me provoca nada de ganas para sentarme a escribir propiamente en la computadora (éstas despiden aún más calor, así no se puede) pero de que me doy mi tiempo para escribir lo hago._

 _Disfruten el capítulo y espero que les vaya gustando y gracias por los reviews, respecto al summary haré unas correcciones._

 _Hasta la próxima._


	3. Capítulo 2 La misteriosa profecía

**Disclaimer:**

 _ **The legend of Zelda es una franquicia de videojuegos propiedad de Nintendo, esta historia nació con el único fin de entretener no pretendo lucro alguno; sin embargo, los personajes originales presentes en la misma son de mi creación.**_

Capítulo 2. La misteriosa profecía.

Días después del cumpleaños de Zelda, la reina hizo partícipes de la situación a Noreia y a Impa en suma confidencialidad ya que quería conocer sus opiniones al respecto; enclaustradas en el laboratorio del castillo les hizo saber su preocupación.

—Impa, desciendes de los Sheikah la tribu ancestral, ¿qué tanto sabes al respecto de los tiempos pasados?, sobre todo... ¿Qué se conoce sobre el mal que acecha Hyrule? Noreia mencionó que esto data desde que este mundo fue creado, incluso desde los tiempos en los que la diosa Hylia caminó en estas tierras como un igual— quiso saber la monarca sentada en a la mesa junto a su joven amiga arqueóloga.

—Es una pregunta que por sí sola no puedo contestar, necesitaríamos sacar todos los pergaminos que datan de los tiempos antiguos de Hyrule que resguarda con esmero nuestra tribu.

—No es que sea alarmista pero yo creo en mi hija y me gustaría saber cómo puedo ayudarla— dijo la reina visiblemente preocupada— ella es muy joven y es un peso muy duro el que ya lleva sobre sus hombros como para que también se tenga que preocupar por una amenaza así.

—Su majestad, eso es inevitable; el mal siempre ha estado ligado a la familia real de Hyrule, eso sí lo puedo afirmar— comentó Impa

—Me gustaría revisar esos pergaminos— solicitó Noreia— quizás pueda descubrir alguna similitud con la descripción que mencionó la princesa Zelda, y si hay datos, tomar precauciones o saber cómo combatirlo.

—De ser así, puedes venir a mi casa en villa Kakariko para entregártelos— ofreció Impa.

—Cuento con ustedes— dijo la reina.

—No te preocupes, Irmhild— la tranquilizó Noreia— En cambio, te pido que apoyes a la princesa Zelda, te necesita.

—Lo haré, es necesario que esté tranquila para que pueda desempeñar su papel como sierva de la diosa, entonces ¡pongámonos en marcha!— Anunció la reina, levantándose de la mesa, Noreia e Impa la imitaron, hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron a sus respectivas tareas.

En otro rincón del castillo, la princesa Zelda se encontraba observando como era su costumbre, el entrenamiento de los guardias reales comandados por Sir Wilhem a quien admiraba profundamente, cuando alguien le llamó por su espalda.

—Aquí estás Zelda, ¿concluiste con el estudio de las antiguas tradiciones?— le preguntó su padre.

—N-no, aún no— admitió la joven princesa avergonzada.

—No pierdas el tiempo observando el entrenamiento de los guardias. Tu madre te ha estado buscando— le reprendió el rey.

—Lo siento— respondió ésta con una inclinación.

—Hija, sé que te sientes abrumada por ese sueño; es probable que no signifique nada y sólo sea eso, un mal sueño.

—Entiendo papá, ¿entonces mi madre me busca?

—Sí, te espera en la terraza del castillo.

La joven princesa acudió al llamado de su madre que la esperaba; en confianza, la niña le explicó sobre el escepticismo de su progenitor y el temor que no ha dejado de sentir desde aquel día a lo que su madre la consoló.

—Mi pequeña, creo en tus palabras; es posible que haya sido un sueño profético.

— ¿Qué significa eso?— preguntó la joven Zelda con desconcierto en su rostro.

—Significa que es probable que ocurra, pero también puede que no— explicó su madre— Verás… en la historia de la familia real de Hyrule, es bien sabido que en las mujeres de esta familia corre el don de las premoniciones. Tu abuela también lo poseía. De hecho ella predijo que el heredero del reino esta vez sería mujer incluso antes de que yo misma supiera que te esperaba; era una mujer muy sabia, es una pena que partió meses después de tu nacimiento, sus consejos nos habrían venido bien ahora.

—Pero entonces, esa calamidad que vi en el sueño ¿realmente ocurrirá?

—No lo sé, pero no te desesperes, aún estamos investigando qué clase de mal es el que pudiera llegar a acechar a Hyrule; recuerda que desde tiempos ancestrales se le ha hecho frente y esta no será la excepción.

—Comprendo— dijo Zelda bajando la mirada.

—Levanta la mirada hija, en la adversidad el pueblo necesitará de sus regentes para que los guíe en el camino correcto y sobre todo les infunda esperanza— dijo su madre levantándole la mirada con dulzura.

—Gracias mamá, me siento mejor ¿me buscabas para algo?

—Necesito mostrarte el libro de oraciones ancestrales, es un legado de la abuela y nos ayudará en tu entrenamiento como sierva de la diosa, acompáñame al laboratorio— dijo la reina, tomó a su hija de la mano y la guió rumbo al laboratorio. Estaba decidida a apoyarla en todas las medidas posibles.

En otro lugar lejano al castillo de Hyrule, Noreia se encontraba en la casa de la líder Impa, quien le había prometido entregarle los antiguos escritos Sheikahs, mismos que resultaron ser demasiados, por lo que se los llevaron a su casa.

— _Mmm, ¡esto es tan complejo! El mal de Hyrule tiene muchas formas, estos escritos de aquí mencionan que tenía forma de bestia. Otros que alguna vez surgió como un hombre; su origen como tal fue como una entidad oscura. ¡Cómo si eso me ayudara!—_ pensó molesta la arqueóloga mientras miraba la extensa torre de documentos que aún le faltaban por revisar unos días después de que se los entregaron.

— _lo único en común que tienen estos escritos es que la maldad de Hyrule tiene un nombre: Ganon—_ dedujo mientras escribía aquellos análisis en sus notas.

La arqueóloga estiró sus brazos después de varias horas, cuando se percató de que empezaba a oscurecer.

— _Continuaré mañana—_ dijo y salió de la habitación para descansar un rato y cocinar unas frutas pochadas, platillo favorito de su familia. Fue hasta unos minutos después que Sir Wilhem llegó junto con Link de un paseo, el niño iba emocionado ya que portaba un gatito entre sus brazos.

— ¡Mira mamá! ¡Tenemos mascota nueva!— exclamó eufórico y mostrándole al minino que era atigrado de color gris y ojos verdes maullaba feliz en los brazos de Link.

—Espero que no te moleste— le dijo Wilhem a su esposa un tanto abochornado— lo encontramos en una caja abandonado y ya sabes como son los niños, les ilusiona tener una mascota; me parece una compañía perfecta para Link, en vista de que ambos hemos estado ocupados con nuestros deberes.

Ni siquiera Noreia pudo refutar el argumento de su marido.

—De acuerdo, espero que seas lo suficientemente responsable de tu mascota hijo, ¿ya tiene nombre?— le preguntó arrodillándose frente a él y acariciando la cabeza del minino.

—Zart— respondió Link con la emoción reflejada en su mirada.

—Me gusta ese nombre— intervino Wilhem— denota fortaleza, ¡bienvenido a la familia Zart!.

—Link, debo tener unas palabras con tu padre ¿por qué no alimentas a Zart con un poco de leche en la cocina?, en la mesa está tu postre favorito para que cenes y después te vayas a la cama, ¿de acuerdo hijo?— dijo su madre.

— ¡Vamos Zart, es hora de cenar!— exclamó link y salió a la cocina seguido por el gatito.

—Entonces ¿deseas hablar? Salgamos al jardín— mencionó el capitán. Ambos salieron de la casa y se sentaron en un banco externo que tenían.

— ¿Alguna novedad?, te he visto muy ocupada, incluso apenas duermes. Cuéntame tus inquietudes— le animó Wilhem, posando su mano sobre el hombro de su esposa

—Verás, lo único que he podido descifrar es que desde los tiempos ancestrales, existe una maldición que siempre ha estado presente en el linaje de la familia real y el alma de aquel que está destinado a ser el héroe, ¿puedes imaginarte sobre quien recae el deber de proteger este reino si se presenta una amenaza?

—En la princesa Zelda— respondió su marido con gesto impasible.

—Así es, Irmhild cree que la pequeña ha heredado los sueños proféticos de su abuela, de ser así, también el poder para sellar el mal. La cuestión es que es demasiado joven y requiere entrenamiento para despertarlo.

—Aquel fue un ritual de iniciación— mencionó Wilhem recordando el cumpleaños de la princesa.

—En efecto, es probable que necesiten aún más nuestra ayuda pero… no quiero descuidar a mi hijo por esto— Admitió su esposa culpable — Si el peligro acecha Hyrule también es mi deseo ver y proteger a mi pequeño; cuando termine con estas investigaciones, me gustaría dedicarme más a mi familia.

— ¿Eso es lo qué te preocupa, que nos hayas descuidado a Link y a mí ?— inquirió Wilhem, antes de que Noreia pudiera responder, éste la abrazó con fuerza.

— Es un honor que seamos reconocidos por la familia real, y eso es algo que Link comprende e incluso está orgulloso de ello, tu trabajo te apasiona, es parte de tu esencia, no la cambies.

—Wilhem, siempre sabes como animarme— le sonrió la arqueóloga

—Lo sé, por eso eres la persona que elegí como compañera— dijo Wilhem haciendo ademán de querer besarla pero en ese momento a los dos les rugió el estómago, por lo que ambos rompieron a reír.

—Vayamos a cenar, espero que Link ya esté dormido.

Ambos entraron en la casa, Noreia le estaba sirviendo el plato a su esposo cuando escucharon un estruendo proveniente del estudio de la arqueóloga; seguido por unos lloriqueos, a lo que acudieron alarmados. La habitación estaba hecha un desastre, los pergaminos que tanto había estado investigando se encontraban dispersos por el suelo, una de las repisas se encontraba rota y se escuchaba el llanto de Link, que estaba acorralado en un rincón del cuarto con su gato en los brazos.

— ¡Hijo!, ¿no te pasó nada? ¿Te lastimaste?— se arrodilló su madre asustada.

— L-lo... Lamento mucho—lloró Link— Zart se trepó en la repisa, traté de alcanzarlo pero perdí el equilibrio y caí en todos los pergaminos que investigas.

—Eso, no importa hijo— le consoló su padre— Lo importante es que estás bien y no te lastimaste, yo ayudaré a tu madre a ordenar de nuevo la habitación, te llevaré a la cama.

—Lo siento mucho mami— se disculpó Link de nueva cuenta.

—Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, me pondría muy triste si algo te sucediera mi pequeño— replicó su madre comprensiva y le dio un beso en la frente— descansa hijo que esto tiene arreglo.

Un poco más animado, Link salió del estudio de Noreia en compañía de su padre rumbo a su dormitorio, seguidos de cerca por el travieso gatito responsable de aquel ajetreo; más tarde, Wilhem estaba acomodando los pergaminos junto a su esposa.

—La próxima vez me aseguraré de cerrar esta habitación con llave, así evitaré accidentes posteriores— dijo Noreia un tanto culpable.

—Sólo fue un descuido menor de tu parte, a cualquiera le puede pasar.

—Lo sé, oye Wilhem, ¿me dejas ver ese pergamino que sostienes? Hay algo que me llama la atención.

— ¿Cuál?, ¿Este?— dijo su esposo con desconcierto y le tendió el pergamino. Al capitán le parecía un papel normal, pero no así a su esposa que lo desplegó y lo miró con atención.

—Este pergamino data de hace diez mil años— explicó señalando pequeños símbolos de runas grabadas en el cinto que sujetaba el pergamino— sin embargo, el papel sigue tan bien conservado en comparación a los demás lo que quiere decir que tiene un encantamiento de preservación muy poderoso… quizás la familia real de Hyrule tuvo que ver con esto— exclamó la arqueóloga con emoción y comenzó a leer:

" _ **Registro de profecía proclamada por la vidente Viancka Orshed y suscrita por el escriba Fado Nirü, estableciendo como antecedentes los siguientes hechos**_ :

A través de la historia, el mal conocido como Ganon ha evolucionado; alguna vez fue una entidad demoníaca, en otros tiempos renació como un hombre y se ha tornado una bestia.

Nosotros la tribu Sheikah como acompañantes de la familia real de Hyrule, siempre hemos sido testigos de aquellos acontecimientos y sobre todo, hemos observado la noble tarea de la princesa del destino, por cuyas venas corre la sangre de la diosa y del héroe elegido por la espada ancestral de sellar al mal; por esta razón hemos decidido apoyarles en tan ardua misión con el desarrollo de una tecnología que si bien no se iguala al poder de los dioses, cumple con el cometido de apoyar a los elegidos a enfrentarse al mal como iguales; por ello hemos diseñado a las cuatro bestias divinas y a nuestros guardianes.

Recientemente Ganon despertó y podemos asegurar que nuestro cometido fue un éxito, el cataclismo fue evitado y sellado una vez más; sin embargo, una nueva profecía sobre el posible resurgimiento del mismo ha surgido y lo transcribimos a continuación como una medida de prevención para nuestras futuras generaciones:

« _El mal surge siempre desde lo más profundo de la tierra, siempre sigiloso pero de fácil distinción. Cuando la luna carmesí se alce en su cenit, tanto bestias como hombres caídos de gracia, escucharán su llamado e intentarán alimentar el odio de su amo con muerte y destrucción con la finalidad de despertar al gran cataclismo, cuya promesa de venganza siempre está latente en espera de su oportunidad._

 _No todo estará perdido, las bestias divinas esperan de nuevo su despertar al lado de su piloto elegido, mismos que se alzarán una vez más junto a la princesa y al héroe de la leyenda_ »".

Noreia concluyó su lectura y miró con aire de preocupación a su marido.

—Creo que encontré las referencias que buscaba, si la princesa Zelda ya tuvo un sueño profético sobre la luna carmesí, es posible que el despertar de Ganon ocurra en un futuro cercano.

 **Continuará….**

 _Hola, disculpen la tardanza del episodio jaja, tuve algunos pendientes en los que ocuparme y me mantuvieron alejada de toda escritura. Tuve que documentarme de nuevo y de hecho reinicié otro archivo del juego para buscar más pistas (es que en el inicial ya concluí el modo de historia y algunas sidequest, así que puede que se me hayan perdido algunos detalles, a veces mi memoria falla)._

 _Espero que disfruten este capítulo, recuerden que nos estamos situando antes de los eventos principales del juego y no olviden votar o comentar qué les ha parecido._


End file.
